1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to toys, more particularly to a toy with a changing facial expression.
2. Description of the Related Art
Numerous toys have been proposed in the past which have the ability to provide a changing facial expression. U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,033 teaches an animated talking doll with a mouth area that is movable between open and closed positions while air passes through a sounding mechanism to generate an audible sound. U.S. Pat. No. 4,710,145 teaches a therapeutic doll figure with eyes and a mouth that are attached removably on a head section of a doll body for altering the facial expression of the doll figure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,556 teaches an article which has a changeable-expression face and which includes three independently moveable facial components that are mounted rotatably on a facing plate and that correspond to a mouth and two eyes on a face of the article. U.S. Pat. No. 4,820,234 teaches a doll which includes a plurality of independent and exchangeable facial segments that are built upon a post to create a doll face, the facial segments having a plurality of expressions selectively and separately placed into view to effect mood changes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,289 teaches a mechanism for animating a doll's facial features which incorporates a motor for powering jaw, eye and eyelid motion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,376 teaches a voice-responsive doll eye mechanism for providing doll eye motion in response to a voice.